Authoring a new document or paper involves repetitive steps like researching, creating notes, writing the document, applying templates, formatting the document, and creating a bibliography. An author often performs document research by searching the internet using a web browser and search engine for content related to a topic of interest. Search engines use algorithms to retrieve relevant content associated with the topic of interest. Typically, the retrieved search results are presented on a display screen for the user to process and consume. The user now has to triage the large amount of information by reading, parsing, and organizing the information in the document. The repetitive steps performed by the user to create a document are time-consuming because of the various manual interventions that are necessary.